No, You'll Laugh At Me
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Tori won't tell Jade who she wants her Valentine to be.


**Hey hey! So I wanted to have this up for Valentines day, but I was at my brother's and he doesn't have internet at his place. So I typed this up and got it out as soon as I got home, which was about 10 minutes ago. I started this on Friday, but then I remembered it was the thirteenth because of the random chicken on our front porch so I stopped. I redid everything because when I reread the one I did on Friday, it was, to put it nicely, trash. Not saying this one's any better, but I like this one more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or S3RL. The songs lyrics I used were from Pika Girl and Rainbow Girl and the little poem thing I used for Jade's were referenced from Hacker Girlfriend on Stevie Boebi's channel on YouTube.**

'So, Vega. Who's your Valentine this year?' Jade asks Tori, looking up from her burrito.

They were the only two at the table for lunch. Andre was working on a new song in the music room, Cat was home taking care of a sick Sam, Robbie was working on the lighting and tech stuff for Sikowitz's new play, and Beck was visiting family in Canada. Also, over the past few months since Jade broke up with Beck, the two girls have been on somewhat friendlier terms. Jade actually holds civil conversations with Tori instead of insulting her all the time and they don't bicker as often as they used to.

'Don't have one this year.' Tori answers casually, taking a bite of her salad.

'What do you mean you don't have one?' Jade asks, surprised. 'Did no one ask you?'

'Plenty of people asked me. I just turned them all down.' Tori explains, taking a sip of her water.

'Why?'

'None of them were the person I want to be my Valentine.'

Jade puts her burrito down and looks at Tori. 'You have someone special in mind?'

'Yep.'

'Can you tell me?'

'Nope.'

'Why not?'

'Cause you'll laugh at me.'

Jade shakes her head. 'No I won't. Promise.'

Tori shakes her head this time.

'Fine. I'll guess. Is it Andre?'

'No.'

'Beck?'

'Nope.'

'Robbie?' Jade says it like the name tastes horrible in her mouth.

'No offence to Robbie, but eww.'

'Cat?'

'As adorable as she is, that's a negative, Ghost Rider.'

'Then who?'

'I told you, you'll laugh at me if I tell you.' Tori says, sadness faintly evident in her voice.

Jade sighs and stands up. Tori looks up, disappointment highlighting her features. She thinks Jade's leaving, but is surprised when Jade pulls a homemade card out of her back pocket.

'Even if you laugh, here. I made this for you.' Jade says, tossing the card on the table.

It's one of those cards that's made from a piece of printer or notebook paper, folded into four squares to look like a card. Tori picks it up and opens it, reading its contents out loud. "Charmanders are red, Squirtles are blue. I'll use my only Master Ball, 'cause I CHOOSE YOU..." A Pokemon reference?'

'I know how much you like Pokemon. One of the things we have in common. Keep reading.'

Tori looks back at the card. It has a little Charmander next to the word RED, a little Squirtle next to the word BLUE, and a Master Ball on the bottom. "I won the gym badge but you won my heart. So what do you say? Will you be my Pika Girl?"

Jade looks down at the table. That is, until she felt a hand on her arm. 'The Poke Ball of my life's open for you. Be my trainer girl?'

Jade looks at Tori and smiles, nodding. 'S3RL's another thing we have in common. Told you I wouldn't laugh.'

Tori takes a card of her own our of her pocket and tosses it to Jade. It's another paper card like the one Jade made. Jade opens it and reads it out loud. "All the colors in the sky remind me of your pretty eyes. Be my Rainbow Girl?" The inside's colored in a rainbow of colors except for on the bottom, where it's the color of Jade's eyes.

Jade closes the card and looks over to Tori. 'You take the shades of grey and make them fade away. You brighten up my day, oh baby, won't you stay?' Jade sings, smiling. 'Does that mean you'll be my Valentine?'

Tori chuckles, nodding. 'Of course.'

**Just a little Valentine's Day one-shot. I give out these kinds of cards in real life for Valentine's Day, Christmas, Birthdays, and sometimes, if I feel like it, Halloween. I like the creativity of a homemade card because it shows that they care if they put something unique in the card. For example, my friend Ginger is always poking me in the halls at school, so for Valentine's Day I wrote on her card "Boop! You're It! Happy Valentine's Day". She messaged me on Facebook after school and said she liked the card and it made her happy. Sorry, I'm rambling. Hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Feliz Dia de Amor, mi pastelitos!**


End file.
